Iris (backstory)
Prologue As the most "useless" goddess as she thought, well, she was wrong. Iris is an important and well-appreciated goddess throughout Mount Olympus. However, she didn't get this attitude from herself, it was her loving and kind friends who showed the the support of fulfilling her dreams, as she thought she was a powerless goddess of the rainbow, to slide on one instead of make them. Story As the job of the messenger of Mount Olympus, Iris had to find a iright moment to ride on a rainbow to deliver her messages. It was really hard work, but everyday, she got through it. Sometimes if it was rainy, Iris couldn't wait any longer and had to sail a boat heavily across the ocean. She gets the job done eventually before the day's finished. Chapter One As a useless messenger that has to serve the gods, I had to do all of this, but I did get to meet famous goddesses and gods whenever I went to the Olympian castle. Each time when I went back to my cloud palace, I feel like I did at least one good deed today, and as I would tomorrow. Goddess of the rainbow, sea, and sky? Sure, I could breathe underwater and withstand large amounts of air pressure and thick air underneath the stars, but rainbows weren't my thing. I just had to slide and follow where it ended, until one day, it faded while I was on it. I was falling, falling badly. It turns out that I didn't need wings to fly at all, somehow I was floating and this rainbow trail trailed behind my chiton. I wildly flew down into the ocean and I could go just as fast! I was travelling as fast as light. I flew across the ocean and felt the clear waters touch my hand. Somehow, so much light was reflecting on it, I could see deep down into the deepest caverns. Am I doing this? I thought. I did not hesitate in screaming in joy, this was the most fun I ever had! Chapter Two "Where have you been?" , Artemis, Hera, Aphrodite, and Persephone said, running to me, "Why is your chiton wet?" Aphrodite scanned me, "Why don't you have the light stain on your chiton like usual?" Athena asked, "You're early!" Hera exclaimed, "What have you been doing?" Artemis curiously asked. They all were chattering and wondering why I was so early. I took a deep breath of air in, and said, "Remember when a goddess doesn't discover her powers, she has to do something so boring and normal that you won't even know she's a goddess?" everyone nodded their heads, "Well, I just discovered my powers! Sure, I'm not as smart or resourceful as Athena, and my powers didn't just come naturally like Persephone and Aphrodite ever since I was young in Mount Olympus and my powers aren't all that as Artemis', but I can do this:" I tried to manipulate light and water as I did, but nothing worked. They were looking at me as if I've gone crazy. I jumped off my cloud bed and tried to fly, but somehow the wind didn't carry me like it did before. I hopped on one leg for a few minutes and I started to hover. I was turning upside down. The goddesses had no other option but to clap at my discovery, "Maybe it doesn't work when I'm indoors unless I hover on the floor," I said, "I got a great idea! What if I jump off the balcony, and try not to hit the water?" "That's a crazy idea!" they all said, "Why would you even think on killing yourself like this?" I moved my shoulders up and down, "Experimenting," my head hit the soft wall and a clump of clouds hovered in the air. I caught it in time and gave it to Athena, "My plan is, you, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hera sit on the small cloud while Persephone can build a seaweed chair or something," I said, giggling. Persephone summoned the seaweed from underneath the water and landed on it, as if the seaweed were catching her. Taking off my high heels, I sprint out the balcony and jump over the railing, in diving position. The water appears to have jagged rocks in it, even if I'm immortal, this is gonna hurt, "Iris! Nooooo!!!" all my friends cry. Chapter Three I was about to plummet to my near death, and this is how it's going to end. No one's gonna catch me, just me and those rocks, I thought My head nearly hit the tallest rock, until I started hovering straight. I slowly pushed my way to a safer part of the ocean and flew as fast as light again. My friends ran to the side of the balcony to see what was going on, and I touched the water and morphed it as I flew upwards, up to my cloud palace I rose as my legs were protected by a large amount spinning waters. I set the water down, and dive underneath the water. The smell of salt invigorated me, as I saw a large boulder ahead of me. I couldn't stop my wings' force, so I shielded my face with my arms, but then, I was somehow out of the water. "That was...fun," I said, panting like crazy. Athena ran to me, accidentally throttling me happily, "Do you know what this means?!" I shook my head, "We've found our most powerful goddess! You've got unlimited ability to manipulate light, sound, wind, air, sea, sky, mist, cloud and a rainbow! Imagine what you could do with all this power!" "Yes, delivering," I said. Everyone laughed but Athena, her face still glowing red, "No, it means you could help others and battle Titans with me!" Athena grinned, "Oh, no. I am not fighting anyone unless they really do hurt someone," I defensively said. Athena's shoulders drooped. I did feel sorry for her as her army only had powerless mortals, but I couldn't fight anything even if I wanted to. "Anyways, dad's got a ceremony when he's awarding you wings. You've shown much talent with your powers, you can have wings to fly more efficiently, and freely. It also supports better steering," she said. I nod my head, faintly smiling at her. Chapter Four At the ceremony, I saw lots of surprises. I hid backstage and saw too many faces. There was this one god with amazing hair and wings, staring at me. He was really handsome, but I wasn't that pretty. The ceremony started and everyone was seated in the large Olympian castle. Zeus declared, "As a goddess with pure talent with the elements, she deserves these wings. Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, is here to retrieve her awards today!" everyone cheered my name and I never thought I'd even see the day, "I award her wings first," Zeus said. The last time Zeus offered me wings, I denied them because wings always get in the way. I had to this time, everyone was watching me. The wings fly to me and they attach on my back smoothly. They glowed golden and they were extremely large. I flew up to the top of the stage, spreading my wings out, pridefully. I flew back down to receive my next award, "A crown for effort and helpfulness," he said as he placed it slowly on my head. The crown was small, but I loved it. Colorful pale pink floweres and other colored irises came with the crown, so I bowed gracefully to Zeus and to everyone else. Chapter Five First day I had to deliver messages; great. I hope I don't have any accidents, and even if I do have minotaur-sized wings, that obviously wouldn't change me. I walk and the wings dragged behind me. I sighed in frustration. I attempted running to the balcony with my bag of scrolls and letters, and fall for the first few seconds. I kept on bumping on clouds, and finally got my balance. First letter goes to Zephyrus, god of the west wind, I thought to myself. I wondered who that could be. I saw a house which looked more like a hut to me, directly below my cloud palace. I flew down slowly to not loose my balance, and hovered over the sand. I accidentally tripped over someone as I was flying, he was trying to plant a seed in the sand, which was strange, but I'm all about strange. I slid a few centimetres on the sand and he got up and raced to my crown, as he gave it to me and helped me up. He held out his hand and I took it eagerly. He tucked my sandy firey-brown hair behind my ear as the crown held my thin layer of hair, he slowly brushed the sand off my head as we stared at each other, "Iris," I said trying to break the awkwardness, "Zephyrus," he said, "I was the guy from yesterday. I barely recognized you! Yesterday I remember your hair covering half of your face," "Yeah, the crown's what keeps my hair tidy," I said, "New wings?" he asked, pointing to mine, "Yeah, having a little trouble but I'm fine!" I said. "Want me to fly you home, if you're having troubles, I mean," he asked. I shook my head politely, "No need. Thanks anyways," I said as I flew off. He waved at me and I looked back waving at him. Totally distracted, I bumped my head on a cloud, laughing, and I just met that guy who was staring at me yesterday, and we were practically neighbors! Category:Tales